


Eyeliner

by Kiatruu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lawd why, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scissoring, Sex, Slight OOC, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen looked vulnerable like this, eyes closed and her face showing innocence. Her lips looking ravishing with light lipstick on it compared to the usually messy application of it. No, Pamela shouldn't think of her this way. Harleen's her best friend but she couldn't help thinking of how she'll writhe underneath her touch, moaning and gasping for air---</p><p>"Red?" Harleen's voice called out, snapping her out of her daze.</p><p>"Yeah?" She responded as their faces started to lean closer, 'since when have we gotten this close?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiclettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclettuce/gifts).



> This was inspired during one time my friend's and I talked about Eyeliner, Sex and HarlIvy so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So, long story short, this was the fruit of our labour-slash-dirty minds. LOL.
> 
> I haven't read enough comics about Harleen and Pamela's relationship and personality so I think this pretty much sucked.

It's not every day Pamela Isley would see Harleen Quinzel experimenting with her make-up. She watches for a moment, a little amused with Harleen's struggle to apply make-up on herself. She watches the blonde struggle from the door frame but a chuckle escapes her lips when Harleen accidentally pokes the corner of her eye with eyeliner.

 

"I can hear ya laugh, Red" The blonde called out, causing the redhead to come out of her hiding spot.

 

"You look horrible" she comments, not bothered to hide her laughter as she does so.

 

Harleen only pouted as she tries to apply eyeliner on her left eye only for Pamela to halt her movements. She stares at the redhead, eyes blinking owlishly as confusion was evident on her face.

 

"Let me do it, you'll poke your eyes out again" Pamela stated, taking the liquid eyeliner from the girl's soft hands.

 

Pamela leaned a bit to examine Harleens' face a little closer, she could feel the blondes' breath against her face as she carefully applied eyeliner on Harleens' left eye before moving onto the right. She bits her lower lip, preventing a groan escape her lips as she feels Harleens’ hand brush against her shoulders trailing down to her arm.

 

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Pam'_ Pamela screamed inside her head.

 

Harleen looked vulnerable like this, eyes closed and her face showing innocence. Her lips looking ravishing with light lipstick on it compared to the usually messy application of it. No, Pamela shouldn't think of her this way. Harleen's her best friend but she couldn't help thinking of how she'll writhe underneath her touch, moaning and gasping for air---

 

"Red?" Harleen's voice called out, snapping her out of her daze.

 

"Yeah?" She responded as their faces started to lean closer, _'since when have we gotten this close?'_

 

A deafening silence fills the room as their eyes locked intently. The tension in the atmosphere thickens, the ticking of the clock only being their common ground that what was happening is reality.

 

Pamela was about to clear her throat to break the silence but Harleen beats her to it;

 

 "Kiss me" Harleen murmurs.

 

Pamela didn't need to be told twice, her lips were planted against the other in a heartbeat.

 

-.-.-.-

 

"H-haaah... You're so wet for me, Harl" Pamela murmured, lips trailing kisses down Harleen's neck as her fingers slightly curl inside the girl beneath her.

 

"Th-This... This is... Only for you" Harleen moans, causing Pamela to grin.

 

Harleens’ wrists were tied up against the bed post, eyes covered with a handkerchief depriving her ability to hear and heightening her other senses. Every kiss, every touch and every move Pamela made was driving her to the brink of insanity.

 

"You like this, don't you?" Pamela snickers, her dexterous fingers hitting Harleens' g-spot with every thrust, "your walls are tightening around my finger"

 

Harleen could only moan from satisfaction, her body arching as Pamela's fingers made wonders inside her cunt. She felt her body heating up with every movement done to her, she wanted this badly but somehow it was not enough. Somehow, she wanted it harder.

 

"Harder, be rough with me" she begged, her voice ragged.

 

"Are you sure?" Pamela was sceptical, but once Harleen nodded, she complies.

 

Pamela enters a third finger as her mouth laps the hardening nipple of Harleen while her hands move in a faster pace. It was lewd, the way Harleen mewls in pleasure as Pamela thrusts her fingers inside the blonde making wet noises and how it was affecting her own body. She could feel heat radiating off of the blonde as her cheeks burned a bright red.

 

Pamela wasn't done yet, though.

 

Pamela removes her fingers, licking it clean as Harleen whimpers from the loss of touch but was soon replaced with a soft moan when Harleen felt Pamela raise her leg and press her own dripping arousal against hers.

 

"M-More--- Please--!" Harleen begged desperately.

 

Pamela started to grind her arousal against Harleen and she, herself, started to see white. The way both of their juices mixed as she rubs her core against the blonde. She knew Harleen wanted sex rough, an idea coursed through her. She placed her hand against Harleen's throat, it got a positive reaction at first but then tears started to fall.

 

"Harl!?" Pamela panicked; she didn't intend to hurt her.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry!" Harleen cried out, choking at her own words, "please, don't punish me!"

 

Tears streamed down her pale face, a bit of make-up mixing with her hot tears staining her face. Pamela frowns, how could she be so stupid? How could she forget what _that monster_ has done to Harleen? Despite liking rough sex, she should have realized by now that it has its limits. Choking was one of them.

 

"Harl, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Pamela apologized, untying Harleen as she covers both of them with a blanke, "I went too far, I---"

 

"Hold me, please?" Harleen looked at her pleading puffy red eyes, "Red?"

 

Pamela gave her a small smile as she wraps her arms around her, planting a soft kisses on her forehead every now and then as she whispered sweet nothings on her ear as a form of comfort. Harleen snuggled against Pamela’s embrace in return, the redhead being her safe haven and she wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
